ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Johannson
Rose Johannson (b. October 14, 1996), also known as theb****partys on Instagram, is a nurse at NYC Hospital, a close friend of Charles, Carl Alex, and Tori Newell, and the tertiary antagonist in The X-Children: Where Are You Now? and The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect, though she becomes an anti-hero by attempting to slay Hell Burnbottom, which would have ended the Third NoHead War, and possibly rushing to Master Intelligence's aid for undisclosed reasons. Johannson returns as the tritagonist in the 2019 novel Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude, set twenty years before the other two books. The book shows as a teenager she was extremely ambiguous, something she hid by acting sentimental and silly, and explains her dark roots derived from her craving for attention and raging hormones that were part of puberty, and the fact that her mother is a prostitute and her father is extremely busy, as her parentage was hitherto unrevealed. Background Origins Rose Johannson was born to Jeff Johannson in Florida on October 14, 1996. Like Valiera Nelson, she has been deeply hurt by her male peers, and has taken several heavy emotional and a few physical beatings in her early life. She eventually began smoking. However, her mother left her family and moved to Arizona at an unknown point, where she began to dabble in prostitution, which her daughter would eventually become aware of. Rose and her father, Jeff, moved to Utah as a result, but her mother followed them. Throughout 2010 and 2011, Johannson fell out with schooling and spent most of her time hanging out with friends who did likewise. It is unknown how she met Luke Norris or Carl Alex, both of whom she befriended. Rose began attending Tower Placement School on January 4, 2012, halfway through the ongoing School War. It is unknown if she joined the Armies of Organa or simply chose not to take a side in the conflict, as she regarded the Girl-Team as corrupt. In the mix, she also began dating a boy named Andre. On January 30, he found her sitting down and crying. He asked her what was wrong, but she stood up and left when he made a joke about it intended to cheer her up. He followed her but it is unknown if they effectively resolved the issue at hand. Unfortunately, Andre continuously persuaded Rose to do things that got her in trouble, resulting in her going on probation and receiving charges she didn't understand because she was young. The School War ended in a decisive victory for the Armies of Organa, presumably pleasing her at Emily Watson's failure because she disliked the warlord. Over the summer, Rose Johannson claimed that she got in a great deal of trouble, especially with her parents. Official Description :Rose Johannson. An extremely ambiguous girl shrouded by her silly, sentimental demeanor, who loves to be the center of attention. Being an only child, and with her mother away and dabbling in prostitution, and her father working late every night, she relies on her friends for support, especially the stronger ones. She is also close friends with Carl Alex and Charles. Rose has been through a lot, witnessed a lot, and yet she's got nothing but kindness in her heart.D.I.T. Website Physical appearance As a teenager, Rose Johannson was a fleshy and short girl, and her lips were very pink. Her eyes were brown. She had a nose piercing that resembled that of Miranda Patrick, to an extent. She had blonde hair and she wore earrings. Rose was usually seen in short shirts that left the lower half of her stomach exposed, including her navel at times. She had her navel pierced in 2013. In her adulthood, Rose had apparently become slightly thinner, and took to frequently dyeing her hair brown. Rose was obsessed with honing her appearance, as she despised having to wear a uniform at work and always wore earrings, even to work, and had piercings in her nose and navel. Personality Despite being a reasonably competent nurse, Rose Johannson was ultimately characterized by childish narcissism, and her entire life since at least high school was influenced by sexual perversion and pursuit of pleasure in general. She was socially awkward, hence her close friendship with the far younger Troy and her perception of monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice, which was why she never married. A needy, selfish, and childish predator, Rose was extremely unstable and immature, which is best shown by her attachment to adolescents over the company of her peers. She was willing to do cruel things to make herself feel more powerful, such as threatening Crystal into leaving by lying that she would place her under mind control, trying to dominate Lincoln's household and kick out residents without his permission even if they were homeless, and giving people sexually transmitted diseases to induce fear. She often played dangerous pranks as well, such as tricking Crystal into using illegal drugs. She also tried to force Troy into keeping her company against her wishes. Rose always told people to commit suicide if they angered her, showing her childishness even further. Rose was highly intelligent and charismatic, able to inspire several strong-willed adolescents to give her what she wanted. She could not care less what happened to anyone else as long as she got what she wanted or avoided punishment. She was never concerned with the consequences of her actions, only if they either benefited her or got her into trouble with the law. However, despite her general malicious ways she had seemed to have admired bravery and skill. Although many people temporarily gravitated to her, Rose had very little attachment to anything that did not amplify her reputation or existence, as she was easily prepared to discard anyone or anything once they fulfilled their purpose. She viewed her friends as nothing more than disposable pawns to carry out her wishes, only valuing their usefulness and physical appeal. Despite doting on teenagers like Troy, she was willing to physically abuse any of them (or anyone else) if it suited her, even if they were completely loyal to her. Rose was initially extremely excited that her best friend knew Master Intelligence, a great superhero, and wanted to use him for rather selfish needs such as making herself and Newell more popular by claiming that Master Intelligence was their close friend. Her selfishness and disloyalty were already intact as a teenager, as shown when she quickly betrayed Carl Alex for someone else when she realized that he might be in trouble with the law and spoke indifferently of his departure from Tower Placement. She also acted like she cozied up to Charles when he was willing to buy her candy and help her with homework, but then ditched him after she had a candy bar and had plans with her father Jeff that prolonged the homework help. She was also visibly annoyed when she saw him again. In fact, she even pretended to gravitate to Leah by lying that she considered her the mother figure she never had, but never treated her as a normal person does their parents, often ignoring her or demanding favors, while tricking her into giving her the benefit of the doubt every single time she is caught using her. She detested Natalia Thornton, only to join her cause simply because she stated the obvious and Rose hadn't realized that when Thornton ruled the solar system, some things about it would change. She also dated Andre and ignored his tearful pleas not to join the Cavaliers of Thornton, but then helped him find shelter only to desert him again. She attempted to sugarcoat her unbelievable disloyalty by acting like she was someone else at her core and merely trying to feel secure, which goes to show just how manipulative and dishonest she was. Despite generally supporting the S.M.S.B. over the Elite NoHeads, the nurse most likely lacked common sense and rational thought, as her unwise decision to point a sword at Hell Burnbottom resulted in her own death after the NoHead Grandmaster pulled his punches during their duel, and she earlier gave Master Intelligence death threats, meaning she was unable to consider the consequences of her selfish actions. This was a trait that seemed to stem from her teenage depression. Indeed, it has been stated that she has an incredible amount of potential but "wastes her time on s***ty people", much like Valiera Nelson. Her extreme depression and self-pity caused her to use people and partake of illegal drugs. Even the pressure of all of her friends being in mortal danger was not enough for Rose to stop wallowing in misery. Like her family, she is also a smoker and particularly enjoys smoking weed through pipes, though she eventually upped her game and began risking the use of drugs potent enough to kill a Fobble. She was once seen selling cocaine when she was still underage. Prior to her graduation and becoming a nurse, Johannson was much less predatory and cruel. She spent a lot of time looking up to strong, courageous people and may have wished to absorb that quality. Being sentimental to a fault and very silly, she was lively and loved to be the center of attention, leading to a hunger for approval she shared with Charles, but differed from him as she tended to react in an extreme way to everyday situations, either laughing or crying hysterically and could be easily offended or emotional. She was also known to squeal and the giggle at certain things and did so frequently. One notable thing she did as a joke was to record Charles screaming at her friend's bedroom door and then collapsing with uncontrollable laughter. She stood quite in contrast with the far more pragmatic Luke Norris. However, her hunger for approval was one of the key factors that showed her sociopathy had its roots as a troubled child struggling to do the right thing. Rose is strongly traumatized by her past and refuses to discuss it. Despite her duplicity, Rose was ultimately a weak-willed and self-pitying coward, incapable of thinking or acting for herself, and simply followed Carl Alex and his friends around out a desire to feel powerful and important, continuing to gravitate to teenagers for the same reason even twenty years later. Despite never showing any of them any loyalty, she was terrified of the thought of losing the people she anchored to and this induced her to join Natalia Thornton, who managed to persuade her that under her new world order, she and others would have a newfound freedom to love and act more freely regardless of their age. Johannson agreed with Thornton's ideology so much, that she was even willing to stick with Thornton after her friend Charles and her boyfriend Andre tearfully refused to join her, and they sadly accused her brief and temporary fanaticism as "madness". While certainly heartbroken at losing them, Johannson not only still believed that she can still save them but also saw in the importance of the freedom cause which she could not yet have for herself, and she thus accompanied Natalia Thornton to GT-3 Base. A prime example of her cowardice displayed in adulthood was when several of Crystal's friends tried to crash her party and she ran away for fear of her friends fighting Crystal's and wanting no part of it. When she was younger, Johannson had an annoying habit of claiming to have a death wish whenever she feels like other students are not paying attention to her, despite the fact that she was likely not serious and valued her own life. Charles and Val Quintana have both noticed this, causing Charles to scoff and Val to call her a "boob". Despite this, Johannson did have a few redeeming qualities throughout the school year, as she was less judgmental than most of the individuals in her group of friends. She was reckless, but also responsible, and independent of her family, who neglected her. However, given that she rarely went to school and when she did, she received awful grades, she did not seem to be very bright. However, even these qualities seemed to have been diluted as an adult, though her intelligence seemed to increase and she remained non-judgmental of those around her. Rose is known to be dismissive of action movies and of older music. She particularly dislikes Ridin' ''by , but she is fond of rap, particularly . She has a particular fondness for ice cream, as she was extremely excited when Leah offered to get some for her and the family, and when she and her friend try to eat out at two days later. Rose Johannson was also vain, according to Master Intelligence, which seemed to derive from her sense of honor and importance. Rose was a hypocrite and liar, such as when she threatened to call security on Master Intelligence claiming the police had arrived earlier and told them their house had reached maximum capacity. As shown in her final moments, Johannson's narcissism and selfishness seemed to extend to her lacking a sense of fair play and being an outright murderer. However, she remained reckless and stupid, as she thought she was a match for Hell Burnbottom, who never even had to resort to using his powers to defeat her. Johannson is bisexual, as she is attracted to Carl Alex but eventually ditched him for Madeline. And in spite of this, her real romantic feelings were for Andre the entire time. Her sexual orientation was evidently not unknown, given that Tori Newell was well aware of it. Powers and abilities Despite her popularity, at first glance Rose Johannson did not appear to be a particularly powerful mutant. She had no knowledge of martial mutantry and even armed with a sword was extremely easy to best in combat. She did not participate in a gang fight when she had the chance to, and a teenager easily bested her and left her begging for mercy. Her real power and knowledge were mainly focused in medical mutantry and manipulation of others, particularly charisma and lying efficiently. Powers *'Medical mutantry': As a professional doctor working at NYC Hospital, Rose Johannson was moderately skilled in the art of medical mutantry. *'Mind control': Rose Johannson may have been skilled in mind control, as her threat to use it was never confirmed to be genuine or otherwise. Abilities *'Charisma': Although she had no physical strength, Rose displayed remarkable talent for the manipulation of others, being able to gain the trust of every adolescent she ever met, with only Crystal managing to not be swayed by Rose's charisma. She surrounded himself with a group of friends, though Rose felt no affection for any of them. She was considered charming by most people who met her, and was able to inspire others to follow her. *'Leadership skills': Rose was a very effective leader, as she was able to lead many people who were half her age to effectively sneak past surveillance, being responsible for several nasty incidences that were never connected to them, showing that Rose was a very competent leader. Weaknesses '''Combat skills': Rose Johannson was sufficiently incompetent in the field of hand-to-hand combat, as a punch from a member of the Armies of Organa to the face was enough to reduce her to tears and pleas for mercy, she was not physically competent at all, much to the surprise of even her opponent. Johannson confessed that without Andre, she was nothing, indicating she knows of her own weakness. Despite this, she was ready to take on the taller and more muscular Crystal, but this was out of rage at being stood up to, not confidence in her skills or lack thereof. She never improved on her combat skills growing up, as shown when she fought Hell Burnbottom, she slashed at the unarmed Dark mutant multiple times, but he easily dodged out of her way before incapacitating his armed opponent, almost entirely with his bare hands. Development Rose was initially meant to have a smaller role in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Death of Rose Regarding Rose's death, D. Isaac Thomas has explained that he debated with a friend of his about killing her or to keep her alive through the end of the series, ultimately choosing the former option because he felt that the case against her character could go on for a long time and long after the Battle of Bast Castle before she could face justice for those she has hurt in the past. This would have, ideally, been the case had The X-Children: Mistress of the Blade not been cancelled, but with limitations on maintaining the timeline, the only way for such a loathsome character to get any sort of comeuppance was to kill her before she could be tried. In a draft of The Return of the Verasect, Thomas planned on having her accidentally erase her own memory, as the original idea had been that she wiped the memories of every teenager she slept with to keep her pedophilia a secret. Thomas reasoned this would not work for two reasons: first, such a fate sounded rather similar to a man from another franchise, and second, the idea sounded too sexually barbaric for a PG-13 book. Thomas speculates that the same case could be true with from the franchise, in the sense that he was around during the Battle of Utapau which occurred too close to the end of the trilogy for his fate to be prolonged. Thomas has also said one of the primary reasons for Rose's demise was so that Hell Burnbottom would not look weak in comparison to Mr. Stupid NoHead. He had deliberately portrayed her as someone capable of dominating people like Tori Newell and Lincoln, compared to Burnbottom defeating her despite being an unarmed victim who should have been at her mercy. Thomas said another reason for the death of Rose was to show that horrible things happen to people who kill (or more accurately, attempt to kill) dishonorably. Also the idea of karma befalling the act of killing one the killer has never met before for wanton reasons. Ironically, Hell Burnbottom could have easily incapacitated Rose, but he committed the same cruel act she had attempted to do to him. One argument for this could be that he took defending himself way too far. A second could be that he did in fact face justice for it when Red X inadvertently avenged Rose's death. Author's comments :"You don’t want to belittle the actual antagonist of the two-part book, which is Hell Burnbottom. You don’t want him to seem like a big wussy. We’ve had Rose, who’s obviously very powerful even in comparison to Troy, and then we see Burnbottom wipe her a** with her". So I liked the idea, but even that was sort of challenging, because it played as funnier when I first wrote it, and the humor didn’t work so much so I had to make the scene purely serious". Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude ''.]] Meeting new people At the beginning of the 2012–2013 school year, Rose hung out with Luke Norris and Carl Alex and they met Charles. By this point, she had developed a crush on Alex. Johannson also encountered Valiera Nelson and Miranda Patrick, who were dating, and she remarked that both of them were pretty. They also met Jamie and Wesley Denkenberger. The beginning of the end The following week, Charles got Johannson's phone number. She was first contacted via text message from Leah, and again verbally by Charles himself, who had intended to invite her to a recreational facility and regretfully said his mother had already passed on the invitation. Apparently, Johannson went to Homecoming with Carl Alex. Shortly afterwards, she encountered Charles, Nelson, and several other familiar faces. When Rose left the bench, Charles joked that he and Nelson were "just two losers on a bench", prompting Nelson to scoff and stand up. However, Johannson asked him to leave. On September 17, Rose Johannson agreed to meet together with Charles at his house so he could help her with her homework. The following morning, Johannson went with Charles and three of their friends to get food from a gas station. Charles bought her a candy bar. She was later seen in the Counseling Office. Three days later, Rose asked if he could meet at her house instead, and he said yes. Unfortunately, Jeff prevented her from going, for an unknown reason. Intimate tensions Nearly a month later, she learned Carl Alex had left. Around this time, she also began dating Madeline, albeit briefly, because she needed a break from Andre. Along with two of her friends, she encountered Charles in the hallway on October 24, but when he asked her about Carl, she casually told him he was expelled and continued giggling at something her friend had said. It is unknown what she was doing in November, but she did sleep with several adolescents, both male and female. She also confessed to crying constantly during this time. An old friend At some point before December 5, Carl Alex returned to Tower Placement School. On said day, he met up with Rose Johannson during Tutorial after she was speaking with two of her friends. To her surprise, Charles showed up as well, and he asked her where Carl was then. She told him to follow her, but then she spotted several people and asked Charles to hold her red backpack. Charles obliged and she made for the edge of the stairwell, but after she screamed Charles followed her. Val Quintana and Ray Eliott were both behind the door, which was sealed. They knocked on it, but Johannson showed them her middle finger. Matthew left with the two teenagers, but then Charles realized Johannson had led him directly to Carl, who let Quintana and Eliott inside. During the conversation that followed, Charles, much to his embarrassment, revealed that he was a virgin and somewhat literal due to growing up "painfully sheltered". Johannson was surprised by this and told him he did not have to remain as either of these things. He also told her he smoked weed and was homosexual, but she did not fully believe he smoked and was shocked that he was homosexual (which he later confessed was untrue and meant for shock value against Quintana and Eliott) and she asked him for a dollar he did not have. She also apologized for ditching him, which he accepted immediately. Carl said he was not allowed to wear a blue flag or carry drugs, and he and Johannson playfully bickered over possession of said flag. Suddenly, Eliott and Quintana came inside. Quintana complained about Miranda Patrick, her Lesbian girlfriend, whom Johannson believed deserved a punch in the nose, and they lamented that they always woke up smelling like smoke. The four had a merry conversation as they headed for the alcove near the science classrooms, at which point Charles shouted at Carl not to chase Johannson since she was clearly struggling. However, they met up at the door and agreed to split. Charles sat with Johannson and Carl and they pointed out a girl who had hurt Johannson. Johannson found Charles to be an engaging individual and was upset because the other members of their group disliked him and found him annoying. Hours later, Johannson went to the office because she was crying. When Charles contacted her on Facebook, she told him this. She also became very confused and offended because he thought she proceeded to unfriend him. Charles, who was as confused as she was, simply sent her another friend request. Johannson did not go to Tower Placement the following day, due to sleeping for a long time, but she did hang out with Carl, although she was very mean to him. She continually spoke of Charles and ranted that she found him attractive, even though she did not mean it. She also invited him to hang out that same day. In the mix, she also got her hair cut. Visited by Charles The following morning, Charles confirmed that he was interested in hanging with her and in the evening, they provided each other's address. He arrived at her house with his mother, making Rose panic, as she had no idea if Jeff would be holding a cigarette. He was not, and Johannson expressed her delight at seeing Charles and hugged him while both of their parents introduced themselves. Johannson also said Charles' mother was pretty, especially her eyes. After their parents parted ways, Johannson introduced Charles to her pets, something he enjoyed, and they went downstairs to smoke weed. Johannson was surprised, as she had not fully believed that Charles really did smoke. She and her friend Nina taught Charles how to use a pipe, which he enjoyed immensely. The two remained downstairs, with Johannson going on longer than Charles in smoking. While they were downstairs, she also introduced Charles to her young, caramel-colored cat, Little Sister. They eventually went upstairs to Johannson's room, where Johannson told Charles about her boyfriend and that while he considered Carl and his friends to be very respectable, they simply found him annoying, something he found hard to take in. She also confirmed that Val Quintana had not given up smoking and that she barely knew her. Charles told him he was aware of his imperfections and was glad one of the people he liked made him feel secure enough to display honesty. Johannson told him again that he was one of her best friends and they watched several YouTube videos, during which time Charles learned more about her music taste and that she liked the franchise. Eventually, she convinced Charles to sneak up to her friend's bedroom door and recorded him as he screamed, ''"Snank!" Although he ignored them, Johannson came bursting outside and collapsed to the ground with uncontrollable laughter. Rose Johannson, feeling very lonely and still needing homework-related assistance, asked Charles if he wanted to sleep over that night. Charles would have, but his mother said she was sending a friend to pick him up and that if they wanted to spend more time together they could do it on Saturday or Sunday. Eventually, Johannson's parents went to Smith's and bought them both something to eat. Johannson asked for seaweed wrap and a drink, and Charles asked for candy. Several minutes later, they returned home and they spent a few more minutes together watching videos until Charles' ride arrived. They fist-bumped and hugged and Charles left her room with his belongings. She also directed him to where to throw his trash away. Contracting an illness The day after Charles came to visit, Rose Johannson felt ill and asked Charles to come visit her at 9 p.m. He asked his parents, but due to the lateness of the hour and the fact that Charles' mother did not feel well either, he could not come over. Johannson was still feeling ill the following day, so when Charles invited her over for dinner, she declined. On Wednesday, Johannson's condition had still not improved. On Thursday, however, she seemed to be feeling better, as she excitedly told Charles, as she had posted several Facebook pics that let Charles deduce she was at least out of bed. Winter Dance .]] When Charles arrived at Rose Johannson's house to pick her up, he introduced her to his entire family and they took off to Tower Placement. Upon arrival, he let her wear her coat inside and they entered the doors to find Charles' science-class entourage. The dance started out smoothly and they took a memo together, but things took a turn for the worst when Johannson realized Carl Alex had blocked her. Disrespecting the boundary he had put up, she snatched Charles' phone and yelled at him. Aggravated by her antics, Alex called Johannson a fool and threatened her, making her cry, but an unidentified student yelled at him and said Johannson did not deserve to be yelled at. He sadistically relished the idea of Johannson being murdered, and proceeded to go on the run. Johannson also blocked Alex on Charles' account. Charles took his phone back from Johannson, who was crying and feeling suicidal. Afterwards, everyone went to , where Charles and Johannson agreed not to speak of Alex anymore. Winter Break The next day, Rose Johannson asked Charles to bring her food, to which he casually suggested she cook some eggs. He also ensured she was not speaking with Alex, who Johannson begged him not to unblock. On December 18, Johannson did not attend school. While she confessed her truancy to Charles, she did not tell him what she was doing. On December 20, Johannson received a message from Charles, who promised her he would give her her gift later and in person. After school, Johannson asked what the gift was, but Charles pointed out that it would no longer be a secret. Johannson said she had plans for Christmas and they agreed to see each other on Christmas Eve. The following day, Rose Johannson asked Charles if he was in the mood to hang out, which he immediately agreed to do. Both of them were annoyed that Charles' mother never awoke until noon. When he asked her, she denied him because Jeff was gone, but changed her mind upon learning that Johannson's uncle was home. Johannson asked him to bring her food and he offered to bring two boxes of macaroni and cheese so they could cook lunch together. However, Charles was then reminded that his friend Christina was picking him up to do Christmas shopping. He confessed this to Johannson and invited her to join him, which she said was possible. They were delayed making it to her house, so Charles texted her and asked her to start two pots of boiling water. Johannson did this, but had to call to verify two pots were specifically needed, not one large pot. They cooked together, but Charles' hand was scratched severely by Little Sister. Johannson was on her period and was suffering from abdominal pain, so she decided not to come, and Charles and Christina did the shopping without her. Eventually, Andre came to see Johannson and they hung out together. Finally, Charles called her back, but Andre was reluctant to go, so Johannson continued spending time with him instead. On December 23, Charles told Johannson he would bring her the gift. In the mix, he also told her off for claiming to hate Alex upon saying he had a gift for the latter, who reflected upon him hurting her and a boy named Bob. Unfortunately, Charles had an quarrel with his parents and was unable to come see her until around 10:30 p.m.. Johannson was delighted to receive the gift and they hugged twice. He briefly explained what had happened, though he omitted most of the situation until he contacted her on Facebook upon returning home. He also revealed that he had promised himself he would choose his friends over his family if the need arose. In the mix, Johannson went on Facebook and arranged a drug deal with her friends, in which she supplied things such as cocaine. It lasted for several days. Eventually, she kicked most of the participants out of the chat, including Charles and Ann Mex. Meeting Taylor Avery On December 31, Johannson arranged to go see the fireworks with Mex, but when she arrived at the place they were supposed to meet, Johannson was finally forced to conclude that Mex had ditched. However, all alone, she was soon left lost and distraught. Taylor Avery approached the upset Johannson in the bitter cold and came to her help, and invited her round for tea. When Johannson informed she needed to leave, Avery introduced her to Natalia Thornton's ideals, and to Thornton herself. Johannson initially showed a strong hostility towards the dark witch and even raised her gun to her, but she reassured her she meant no ill will towards her, and wished to be her friend. Thornton convinced her to join her cause by leveraging over her loving and compassionate nature, hinting that in a world where the Cavaliers of Thornton are in charge, Charles would be free to love her and she and her friends wouldn't have to run away anymore, as laws supporting guardianship and the prohibition of underage drug dealing would be abolished. Battle of Orem and aftermath As such, Johannson donned Cavalier armor on January 14, and followed her fellow fighters to the Battle of Orem. She told Andre, who she had spent most of her time with over the last two weeks, and Charles, that only through the Cavaliers could they truly be free. Both of them refused, leaving her heartbroken, but she still went with Thornton to GT-3 Base, where she acted an advisor to Natalia Thornton. Despite this, she still lived primarily in her house. Apparently, Johannson began going to therapy. On January 24, she ran into Charles and hugged him tightly. Charles returned the passionate embrace. She asked why they had no contact and he said that legally speaking, they weren't supposed to talk because Leah had placed a restraining order on her. Johannson suggested that they meet in secret and Charles assured her that he could not care less that she was a Cavalier. Rift with Andre Eventually, Rose realized that Andre, her significant other, had been lying to her for a long time. He began to lose his sanity and his ability to function on his own as an adult, and Rose continually ditched school in order to care for him, by doing things such as making sure he had shelter and warm water to shower with. In spite of her remarkable compassion and loyalty, Andre did not always act grateful for her care for him. Ultimately, the two fell apart in early February, mostly owing to Andre's childish tendencies, and he went on the run. Rose continued to be haunted by his absence, claiming that when anyone touched her, it made her think of him, and when she went somewhere they had been together, it made her feel emotional. She eventually settled with two or three close friends from Westridge Elementary School, located near her neighborhood, but she began spending more and more of her time alone. She did not spend much time with Charles, however, finding him difficult to locate in the school, though she still considered him to be a great friend. In the mix, Johannson learned that Carl Alex had broken up with Kayliah Galibraith. Both Johannson's morale and schooling seemed to improve with losing Andre, as her grades leveled up considerably and she began developing a much better attendance record. It is known that Charles' attendance record had been improving as well. Bonding with Charles' family On March 2, Rose Johannson encouraged everyone to stay strong. On March 8, she played with someone's pet snake and joked that she was bent on murder. On March 10, she confessed that her relationship with a boy named Trent was complicated, though some people understandably thought she was speaking of Andre. Three days later, she publicly acknowledged her love for her father Jeff. On March 19, Rose Johannson contacted Leah on Facebook and told her she missed Charles. It is unknown how they got away with it since Johannson and Charles had a restraining order set by Leah herself, but she had a change of heart regarding Johannson, and surprised Charles and his brothers by picking her up when they prepared to eat out. However, Johannson wanted Charles to be quiet because of the lateness of the hour, even though he was excited to see her, but this verified to her that he had not been avoiding her at all. As they drove to the restaurant, they discussed what both of them had been doing, and upon entering, Leah went to use the restroom. While she was gone, Charles revealed that he and Quintana were finally together. This cheered up Johannson, who tearfully revealed that she had broken up with Andre. When Leah returned, they discussed it for a long time, with Charles doing his best to comfort her. Leah surprised Johannson by purchasing him and the others ice cream, but not ordering any herself. On the way home, they decided to pursue a happier subject before Charles walked Johannson inside. Cyber scandal At some point shortly after this, Jeff was fired from his job as a nurse, as he had failed to pass a drug test. He set up several interviews and began spending more time with his daughter. In the mix, she also had a sexual affair, presumably with Andre, who she claimed she was dating "on and off again". Afterwards, she was left unsure whether or not she was pregnant, despite receiving positive results from a test. She went on Facebook and mentioned it, not expecting for everyone's reception to be so mean-spirited (even Leah's, unbeknownst to her), and she eventually took it down. As a result of this, she had her navel pierced. On April 3, she ate dinner with Charles and his family again. They also purchased ice cream from Smith's and Johannson visited Charles' house. The following day, Johannson texted Leah and asked her to drive her and her friend to the mall, but Leah told her she was not her "taxi". The following day, she asked if Leah could take her and her friend to , but Leah ignored her entirely. Shortly afterwards, she got another test in regards to her pregnancy, with positive results, but she still did not cancel her forthcoming appointment. Val Quintana's revelation On April 7, Johannson claimed she had dabbled in gang-related affairs. At this point, she had been constantly altering her profile picture on Facebook for weeks. On April 9, Johannson went to Wendy's, which happened to be one of the favorite restaurants of one of the three individuals accompanying her, Val Quintana; the two were accompanied by Charles and Leah. Johannson, Quintana, and Charles all discussed the ethics of the Cavaliers of Thornton and Quintana revealed that Natalia Thornton had recruited the hugely mutated avatar of a solar body, named Charlie Corner, to her cause. Johannson also flirted with Nicholas, looked at memes on Charles' half brother's phone, and frowned when Nicholas kept giving Quintana dirty looks. Rose fed Charles' stepfathers' pet goose an apple while Charles held his phone's flashlight for her and Quintana encouraged her to approach the goose and not be frightened. Sunday dinner On Easter, Johannson attended Charles' family's dinner party. Wallowing in self-pity On May 1, Johannson became traumatized and began ignoring Charles entirely, which he speculated was out of self-pity. Ten days later, she went to "take care of some business" in Orem. During the Second Battle of Tower Placement, she did not participate as she was still wallowing in misery, not even standing up to protect her friends or to save herself from the Cavalier threat. Ultimately, Johannson survived the war, alive and well, living well past the end of the Second School War. ''The X-Children: Where Are You Now? Eventually, Rose Johannson graduated from Tower Placement School and continued studying to become a nurse. To achieve her dream, she would have earned decent marks in college, possibly at a university in New York. In either case, she had moved there by 2029 and became a nurse at NYC Hospital. In 2029, she befriended a girl named Tori Newell, who was a good two decades younger than her. Johannson also remained in contact with her old friend, Crystal. Rose eventually met Master Intelligence after Troy did, and she doted on him, even calling him her little brother. Master Intelligence was initially embarrassed by this, but he eventually warmed up to her ideas of affection. There was a rumor that on May 4, 2031, Rose offered refuge to Tori when she was trying to escape from her horrible parents. Around this time, Master Intelligence noted that Rose had been acting evasive. Fortunately, Troy was eventually located, according to Rose, who finally told this to Master Intelligence when he pressured her into speaking up. Rose eventually ran away with several of her friends and set up camp, a process which included setting up the tent halfway. Before they finished, they agreed to finish carpooling. This included Rose, for undisclosed reasons, demanding that Crystal stay behind while this happened. They all hid out for the night. About twenty-four hours later, Troy went to Schenectady to seek out her boyfriend. Troy watched Rose childishly threaten Crystal by saying that if she did not smoke with her, they would no longer be friends. Rose also played a cruel trick on Crystal. She tricked her into smoking direct tar, a course that would kill a Fobble, by lying that what she was offering her was weed, resulting in Crystal coughing for several days afterwards. Rose wouldn't let Troy stay, which did not bother her as she wanted to see a girl named Alyssa anyway. Later on, Rose, who was still with Troy, tried to intimidate her to stay. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Residence at Lincoln's house Rose moved in with Lincoln and made his house, which she was the only girl in, her headquarters. Truly power-hungry, she continuously tried to wrestle authority she did not have from Lincoln, and eventually kicked out Nathan, selfishly putting him in great danger. Upon learning of this, Lincoln called Rose and kicked her out. Rose decided to go to Pennsylvania, where her ex-boyfriend was open to the idea of being her host, albeit temporarily. Eventually, she returned to Lincoln's house and resumed her illicit activities there. As she enjoyed abusing her power there, Rose never wanted to leave to anywhere except for work. Rose happened to be at Lincoln's apartment on July 9. Fearing that Lincoln would fall for Troy, who was hiding out there, Rose turned her in by pretended to let slip that Troy had run away again, resulting in Lincoln losing his home. Lincoln, who had been losing his like for her, ordered her out permanently. Left without a house to crash at in her spare time, Rose began lurking 'suspiciously' near the MBH in the Acquisition District. She was caught by Baby Strength and Master Intelligence. Hoping it would prevent the continuation of the confrontation, Rose handed Master Intelligence the backpack of Tori Newell. Satisfied, the Grandmaster headed for the mansion. Suspecting something, Baby Strength stayed behind and questioned Rose, accusing her of betraying Tori Newell. Rose initially denied it, but she eventually confessed. She tried to justify her actions by saying she had no choice, but this only made an infuriated Baby Strength leave her behind without another word. Arrest and release Rose Johannson, who had a warrant for an undisclosed crime, turned herself in to Master Intelligence in early September, who arrested her. Nevertheless, thanks to Baby Strength, some people believed she was safer in jail than being free. After she was released from jail several months later, her high social standing and the sheer amount of teenagers who had come to vouch for her, allowed her to retain her assets and occupation. At some point in 2032, Rose Johannson met Titanium Girl and enraged the superhero by speaking to her like a simpleton unworthy of her time. At some point afterwards, Johannson was returned to jail. Death and legacy Just before the S.M.S.B. attacked the Tower of Reincarnation, Rose Johannson broke out of jail and moved to intercept them in Canada. Witnessing her arrival, Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Titanium Girl followed, the former intent on confronting Johannson about the betrayal of the woman he loved, feeling confident regarding the obvious differences in their ages and skill levels; indeed, the boy easily overpowered the older mutant despite Force Baby's attempts to talk sense into him. Once Baby Strength had Johannson at his mercy, Master Intelligence burst in out of nowhere and disarmed Baby Strength. Titanium Girl was ready to help Baby Strength kill Johannson, but Master Intelligence prevented them from doing so after Johannson claimed Tori Newell would have never killed her. This, along with Master Intelligence's own belief that his friend would not want two of her close friends to become killers, led him to be merciful, believing that it would be better to force Johannson to face justice at the hands of the Mutamon. He pulled Johannson aside to talk to her in private, but then she managed to slip away despite Master Intelligence's best efforts to stop her. Lost in the tower, she eventually encountered Hell Burnbottom in the top level of the complex, holding a sword ready to fight. As Red X arrived in the room, Burnbottom reached for his weapon, but Johannson told him that she wanted to join him as opposed to fighting. Burnbottom told her not to lie to him and offered her a chance to hand him her weapon in exchange for mercy. In response, Johannson viciously attacked him with a sword. However, the NoHead Grandmaster easily dodged her slashes and elbowed her hand, causing her blade to clatter on the floor and reducing her to tears. standing over a defeated Rose.]] As Master Intelligence arrived upstairs, Hell Burnbottom drew his sword and held it to a sobbing Rose Johannson's throat. He informed Johannson that her actions were a mistake and stabbed Johannson in the heart with Cleave. With one final look at Red X, Rose Johannson took her last breath and died. Master Intelligence had no idea whether or not to regret Rose Johannson's death because on one hand, she was a criminal, and on the other, he had no idea why she had come for him when he was in danger, to begin with. He believed he was the reason she was dead. After she was cut down, he covered her corpse with a blanket to hide it from Tori Newell. When she did see the body, she was grief-stricken, refusing to let go until Master Intelligence pulled her away. The word of her death eventually reached her friends, who remembered her as a role model who had stood up to Hell Burnbottom. The members of the S.M.S.B. were far less charitable in their regard for her actions, with Titanium Girl claiming to Baby Strength that she had never wasted much time pretending to mourn for Johannson. Relationships Gallery RoseJohannson DIT B4P RoseSmirking Promo 080615 Port.jpg Rose WinterDance.jpg Rose Crystal.jpg Trivia *Several days after what seemed to be her debut appearance, Rose Johannson was retconed as a young “Nurse Rose”, a prominent villain in ''The X-Children: Where Are You Now? and The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect. This is a nod to the relationship shared between Rose and Crystal. **Having been questioned about it a few times, D. Isaac Thomas confirmed on August 28 that the narcissistic doctor that was slain by Hell Burnbottom during the Third NoHead War was, in fact, Rose Johannson after "literally" having a conversation with associate Melissa Vaine "only 10 minutes ago". Thomas later said that Johannson was inspired by one of his friends, but changed to be a heartless predator instead of an anti-hero.D.I.T. Literary Universe author confirms Rose Johannson was a “The Super Babies” character **A popular theory conceived by Melissa Vaine was created three months before Prelude was released, at which point little was known about Johannson, and Nurse Rose's surname had not yet been confirmed. ***Johannson was born in 1996, whereas Nurse Rose was born around that time, as she is "like, a good two decades" older than Troy, who is 16, to say it's an approximation. ***In Prelude, at which point she looks very teenage-like which is supported by her attending Tower Placement School, Johannson aspired to be a nurse someday. ***Both of them have blonde hair and are slim. ***Johannson's power status is not confirmed, but Nurse Rose must be a mutant in order to be working at NYC Hospital. ***They have a couple of the same personality traits, such as being socially awkward and acting "clingy". Johannson may have carried these traits to adulthood. *It is worth noting that curiously, Rose is fond of Tori Newell, even though she feels threatened by her (Rose's) opinion that Crystal is prettier than her. *As Rose threatened to subjugate Crystal to mind control, it is possible that she was actually a somewhat capable Dark mutant, though it is far more likely that she was simply spewing out empty threats. *Nurse Rose is one of the most hated characters in the D.I.T. Literary Universe, well ahead of even Whammo Fireball, Longfellow, Suzie, and Lord Veyakon, probably owing to her predator tendencies, horrible personality, self-serving nature, and lack of redeeming qualities. She is also despised for being a pedophile. *Rose Johannson, Mr. Stupid NoHead, Rotta Hecks, Reba Silo Walltalker, L'smae, and Zira Miranda Grover are the only main antagonists whose plans were successful to an extent, as Johannson succeeded in every endeavor she created, aside from killing Hell Burnbottom. *Rose is essentially a dark reflection of Troy. Both were extremely beautiful criminals who were sexually assaulted multiple times and left traumatized by their pasts. However, while Troy remained loving and altruistic, albeit morally questionable, Rose became bitter and self-serving. References Category:1990s births Category:Anti-heroes Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Normal weight characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Nurses Category:Doctors Category:LGBT characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Tritagonists